Snow Bunny Meets Snow Dragon
by Isamu Mamoru
Summary: Toshiro is assigned an undercover job in the world of the living at Yokai academy
1. Snow Dragon Meets Snow Bunny

Ice Dragon Meets Ice Bunny

Head Captain Yamamoto slams his cane on the ground and starts speaking. "This captain's meeting will now commence. Captain Kurotsuchi, what does squad 12 have to report?"

"Well, it seems that there has been an odd amount of energy spikes in the world of the living in the past couple of years." Said captain Kurotsuchi. "It's not spirit energy because there is no spiritual pressure, but it's a variant of energy that has to do with a high schooler called Tsukune Aono. I would like to know more about this specimen and what he is and what powers have recently been awakened in him. If I don't, and he turns out to be a threat later on, I won't have any way of stopping him."

Shunsui then butts in, "I nominate the captain of squad 10, Toshiro Hitsugaya, to go undercover in the world of the living to find out more about this Tsukune Aono kid."

"What? Wait, hold on, why me?" Toshiro bursts out in a surprised voice.

"Because," captain Kurotsuchi started, "this Tsukune Aono boy is enrolled in a high school in the middle of nowhere. Now, what other captain here that you know of could pass off as a regular high school student."

Toshiro got an annoyed look on his face. "Just what are you implying here captain Kurotsuchi."

"I think he's implying that you're short enough to pass as a freshman in a high school. But lucky for you, you get to be a third year student at this school." Shunsui mocked.

"Enough!" Head captain Yamamoto slammed his cane on the ground again and started to speak. "It is decided. Captain Hitsugaya will go undercover in the world of the living to find out more about this Tsukune Aono person. Captain Hitsugaya, prepare your things to go to the world of the living at once. From this day forward, until either me or captain Kurotsuchi says otherwise, you are hereby a student at Yokai Academy! This meeting is now adjourned!"

So the day after the captains meeting Toshiro was off to Yokai Academy.

"Hey, guys, did you hear?" asked Yukari.

"Hear what?" Tsukune questioned back.

"There's a new student joining our class today." Yukari answered back.

"Oh yeah!" Kurumu said. "I think he's supposed to be a really short kid too. Not only that but I hear that no one knows where he comes from or what type of monster he is."

"Well, whatever he is," exclaimed Tsukune, "I just hope he's not any trouble."

Then the door slammed open and Toshiro walked through in just the school pants and a buttoned up white long-sleeved shirt with a tie.

Ms. Nekonome started to introduce him. "Kid's, this is your new classmate Toshiro Hitsugaya. I want you to make him feel right at home, ok meow?"

Toshiro looked at his new homeroom teacher for a few seconds wondering why she said meow at the end of her sentence. Then he shook his head a few times and took the seat next to Mizore's.

It was the middle of class and Mizore had broken her pencil so, not knowing who else around her to ask, she leaned towards Hitsugaya and asked, "Hey, new kid, can I borrow a pencil?"

Toshiro looked up and the first thing he saw was Mizore's cleavage as she was leaning over. Toshiro's face got bright red and he quickly reached into his pocket for a pencil. But as he was pulling it out of his pocket, it fell beneath Mizore's desk. So, Mizore stood up and bent over to pick up the pencil. But, without realizing she had done this, Toshiro quickly whipped his head to the left to go pick up the pencil too. But instead, without meaning to, he buried his face in Mizore's purple and white panties.

Both Toshiro and Mizore stood there for a second. Then Mizore turned around and punched Toshiro in the back of the head.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing you pervert!" Mizore screamed so that the whole class could hear.

"OW! That hurt ya know! And maybe that wouldn't have happened if you hadn't of bent down in front of me!" Toshiro roared back.

Then Mizore tried to freeze Toshiro but, to her surprise, it didn't work!

"Wait, than if I couldn't freeze him, that must mean that he's a-" Mizore thought to herself for a second. Then Mizore leaned over to Toshiro and whispered into his ear. "Meet me behind the girls dorm at 7:00pm. Don't be late."

So Toshiro did as instructed, hoping to ask the strange purple haired girl about Tsukune. But while he was waiting, Mizore pushed Toshiro up against the wall out of nowhere with tears in her eyes and an ice blade as a hand up to Toshiro's throat.

"You're the same as me right?" She said as tears rolled down her face. "You're a Snow Person, aren't you?"


	2. Return of an old foe

Chapter 2

Toshiro stared at her for a moment with wide eyes. "Listen," he said in a calm voice not wanting to upset Mizore any further, "I don't know what you're talking about or what a snow person is. I just came here to ask about-"

"You're lying!" Mizore shouted as she held the ice blade closer to his throat. "If you weren't a Snow Person than I would've been able to freeze you back in class today!"

Toshiro got a surprised look in his eye once again and then closed them slowly. "I see, so your energy is the one I felt try to harm me. I thought it was that Tsukune kid that did that cus' he was onto me but I guess not." Then Toshiro kicked Mizore back and pulled out some Soul Candy from his pocket and ate one.

Once Mizore was done flying back from Toshiro's kick she looked up only to see that there were now two Toshiros. One of them was up against the wall where she had left him, wearing the pants and white buttoned up shirt, and the other was wearing a soul reaper's captain uniform standing on thin air. "Wha- what's going on?" Mizore asked in a frightened voice. "Why are there two of you all of the sudden?"

Toshiro looked down at her. "So, since your energy is similar to that of spirit energy you are able to see and hear me. Well then," he said pulling his sword and pointing it at Mizore, "by order of the Head Captain I hereby take you into custody!"

"I don't think so!" said an evil sounding voice. "That bitch is mine!" Just then Toshiro got hit by a whirl of fire. Toshiro's body flew into the forest and out of sight. Mizore looked in relief and in terror as she saw both her savior, and executioner in one monster. It was the old Security Comity's leader, Kuyou! "Oh shit!" She thought to herself. "So," she started speaking out loud now, "when did they finally decide to let you back on school grounds?"

"They didn't." Explained a very cocky looking Kuyou. "I snuck back here to get revenge on your damned newspaper club. But mostly to get revenge on that cocky lovey-dovey pair Tsukune and Moka. What those two did to me is completely unforgivable!"

"What?" Mizore asked "Kicked your ass from here to the human world. Well, I guess I'd want revenge too if I got humiliated and exposed like that in front of the whole school." Mizore knew she was just adding insult to injury by making him mad, but hey, it's not like she stood a chance against him anyway. Even if she trained with Gin and got in constant fights while around Tsukune, Moka, and the others, she still knew that their power was too great apart from each other. Especially since it seemed he got stronger as well.

Then in a flash Kuyou was in front of Mizore, grabbing her by the throat, and levitating off the ground. "Ya know," Kuyou said with an irritated look, "you really need to learn to keep that big trap of yours shut you filthy ice skank!" Mizore started to struggle to get free but quickly stopped when she noticed how high up they were. "You know," Kuyou said as the tone of his voice changed from irritated to seductive. He stopped levitating upwards and started feeling under Mizore's skirt. "I never realized how cute you were. I just might have a bit of fun with you before killing you."

Both Mizore and Kuyou suddenly heard a voice off in the distance. "I'm afraid you won't have that chance, seeing as how you're about to die." They suddenly saw Toshiro levitate up to where they were. He was now in full-fledged Bankai mode.

"Hahahahaha!" Kuyou burst out in laughter. "And who's gonna kill me! You, little man? Please, you couldn't even stop my first attack. Besides, aren't you even a little afraid to face me and my four tails?"

"Shut up!" Yelled Toshiro. "I've faced opponents ten times as strong as you and barely gotten a scratch! Now you may not know this," he said as he held his sword in front of his face, "but my sword can control any amount of ice it wishes to. Leaving me alone in an open area for this long was your first and final mistake. And just so you know, your first attack didn't actually hit me. Your eyes just weren't fast enough to see that I blocked it. You may have four tails but, as I once explained to someone with eight arms, my weapon is all the water in the atmosphere."

Then, all these ice pillars started to lift up off of the ground and surround Kuyou and Mizore. Mizore looked amazed at what this, seemingly, fifteen to sixteen year old boy could already do with his powers. Then Toshiro lifted up his left hand and yelled out "Barrier, #39, Enkosen!" Next thing she knew, Mizore's whole body was in a barrier like shield. Finally Toshiro turned his sword and said in a calm voice, "Sennon Hyoro." Then, all at once, the pillars closed in and crushed Kuyou before he even had time to scream.

The ice started to disappear after a few seconds and all that was left when the shards dissolved was Mizore in Toshiro's Enkosen. Toshiro slowly and gently levitated her down and as soon as she was on the ground, the worn out Toshiro collapsed and could hear voices running towards him.

"Mizore are you all right?" Moka said.

"Yes." Mizore said with a look of disbelief that she actually survived the attack. "But Toshiro, he needs medical attention right away."

"Alright," said Tsukune, "I'll carry him." Next thing Toshiro knew he was being lifted off of the ground and onto the boy's shoulder.

"No," Toshiro thought, "I hate being carried… it makes me feel small." Then he passed out.


	3. Feelings

Chapter 3

"Toshiro… Toshiro…" he heard a faint voice as if it were being echoed through the mountains. "Toshiro." The voice got more clear and closer to him. It was Mizore's voice.

"Huh… what? Where am I?" He asked trying to sit up but fell right back down due to dizziness.

"You're in the nurses offices. When you passed out after the battle against Kuyou, Tsukune carried you here."

"Wait, did you just say Tsukune carried me here? Tsukune Aono? I need to speak with this Tsukune person now." Once again he tried to sit up and once again he fell back down on the nurse's bed.

"No." Mizore said brushing Toshiro's hair to the side. "What you need to do now is rest. You need to get your strength back if you wanna start attending classes again. I know that's not what you came here to do but it's what you should do until you get back on your feet." Toshiro blushed out of confusion. Why was this girl caring so much for him when the two had just met? And it's not like they met under the best circumstances either. So why? Mizore then left the room to go to class.

_That's not what I need to be focused on right now. _Toshiro thought to himself. _I need to be focused on what I'm going to do about this Tsukune Aono person. I know my orders were to extract the target and get back to the soul society but, I'm almost sure of it now. Every student in this school is giving off weird energy readings. So should I extract Tsukune Aono and head back to the Soul Society or stay here and investigate a little bit more? _"Damn it!" Toshiro said in frustration with the situation. *Sigh* "Oh well. I guess that girl was right. I should probably get some rest. I'll sort this whole thing out tomorrow."

Meanwhile, Mizore did not do what she said she was going to do. She did leave the room, but immediately after words she started to walk to her dorm to think over some stuff of her own. She finally reached her room after, about, a twenty minute walk. She then entered her room, locked the door, and crawled up onto the bed in a beetle position with a pillow separating her knees from her chest.

"What do I do?" She started saying to herself. "I know I love Tsukune, but when I saw how heroic that new kid was to me, I felt the same as when Tsukune saved me from falling off that cliff. Listen to me; I just called the person who saved my life 'that new kid'. I can't even call him by his name without feeling the way I do about Tsukune. Am I a terrible person for loving two people at the same time?"

All these thoughts running through each ones head, neither one knowing what fate had in store for them once they arrived at school the next morning.

It's a new day at Yokai Academy and the group was in their normal spot in the classroom near Tsukune's seat. Mizore, Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari were all sitting there chatting when Toshiro walked in. They all ran to greet the newly healed friend.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little heroic pervert. Ya know if I didn't know any better I'd say he's a mini Gin." Kurumu said as they all started laughing.

"Just shut up, will ya. That incident with the pencil was all just a big misunderstanding. An accident, you got it."

"Yeah, we know." Tsukune said still chuckling. "But we're all just glad that you're ok and that you've recovered so quickly."

"Yeah, you said it Tsukune!" Shouted Yukari. Toshiro's eyes widened. "_Could it be?" _Toshiro thought to himself. "_Could this person actually be Tsukune Aono? I never actually saw who picked me up and carried me to the nurse's office, so I guess it's possible. But who woulda guessed a weak looking person like that could give off enough amounts of energy to alert Squad 12." _Just at that moment the bell rang to start morning classes.

While the teacher was talking, Toshiro was off thinking about other things. _"If this person is Tsukune Aono, then how should I go about approaching him? Should I try to get him to come peacefully, or should I just capture him by force right from the get-go? Or maybe I should… maybe… maybe… um. _Toshiro's heart started to beat faster and faster with each passing moment. He started wondering why he had lost his train of thought and why his heart was beating so fast. But then he realized; he was looking at Mizore. _Why the hell can't I get this girl off my mind! I've only felt this way about one other person before and that's-" _Toshiro gasped. _"Could it be that I've fallen in love with this girl I've just met?"_ Before he could answer that his train of thought was stopped once again, only this time by the lunch bell. Before the whole gang left the room they saw a sophomore school girl approach Toshiro.

"Um, hi. I, uh, heard what you did for Mizore and I just thought that that was really awesome of you. So I was just wondering if, um, you'd uh. Well, I mean, if you're interested. IF YOU WOULD WANNA GO OUT SATURDAY NIGHT?"

Toshiro stopped packing his things for next class and stared down at the ground. "No." he said with a cold yet sad look in his eye. "Now if you don't mind I'd like to eat my lunch in peace." The sophomore couldn't believe what she was hearing, and neither could the Tsukune or the others. Was this the same heroic figure the school girl had heard about? More importantly, was it the same Toshiro that the group came to know within the past couple of days?

The girl ran out of the room, head in hands, crying her eye's out from the cold response he just gave her. Tsukune and the girls walked over to him.

"What the fuck was that about!" Kurumu screamed.

"What was what about?" Toshiro asked in a calm voice.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about you bastard!" Kurumu was now lifting Toshiro up off the ground by his shirt. "You just completely broke that girl's heart in the coldest way possible!" Toshiro swatted Kurumu's hand away and landed back on the floor.

"I'm just not into relationships and love and all that." Toshiro knew he was lying to himself when he said that, no matter how much he wanted that statement to be true. However, Mizore did not know that statement was a lie so she got discouraged and everyone saw it including Toshiro. So he followed up with the statement, "But, I guess that doesn't mean I won't be into it in the future." Mizore got a grin back on her face and Toshiro blushed. Kurumu got an evil grin as if she had just figured something out.

"Ooooh, I see what's going on here. Mizore you like Toshiro now too, don't you." Mizore started to tremble at the remark. "Well, it must be nice being in love with two cuties now, huh? After all, if you scare one off with your stalking, you could just follow the other one around." Just then Mizore separated from the crowd and ran out of the classroom. She had dropped her lollipop in the process but she didn't need it right now since the barrier was undergoing construction again. Only this time it was so cold it was snowing outside.

"That wasn't cool Kurumu!" Moka said.

"Oh come on." Kurumu said. "She's just over-reacting. She's just being an over dramatic,"

"Shut up."

"over emotional,"

"Shut up."

"over sensitive brat."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Toshiro screamed at the top of his lungs. "You have no idea what it feels like to love two people at once! Right now her emotions are playing tricks on her! Her heart is telling her one thing, and her mind is telling her another, and she feels like she's the only one in the world who truly understands what she's going through and you just threw that back in her face like it meant nothing!"

They were all staring in awe. To think this was coming from the boy who just broke a school girl's heart. Kurumu started to talk. "I'm, I'm sorry. I didn't know that-"

"Sorry's not good enough! How could you ever grasp the complexity of loving two individuals at once?" Toshiro then stormed out after Mizore with thoughts of Momo, the person he had feelings for back in the Soul Society, and Mizore, the Snow Fairy he had just met a few days ago. Meanwhile, Mizore was running through the snow, her tears turning into ice drops as soon as they left her eyes, with thoughts of Toshiro and Tsukune running through her head.

Then, Toshiro finally caught up to Mizore, who was still running. "Wait, Mizore, I know how you-" Just then, without either one knowing if he meant to do it or not, the unthinkable happened. With one swift tug to the wrist, Mizore got turned around and Toshiro and Mizore's lips met. Each of them just stayed there a few seconds, and then they each backed up and stared at each other in surprise, not knowing what to do next.


	4. The Mission

Chapter 4

Toshiro and Mizore looked at each other in amazement. Both of their faces were bright red and it wasn't because it was bitter cold out. They were still trying to comprehend what had just happened. They both have other ones that they love, so why did this feel right to them. They both knew it did even if neither one would admit it. Then, finally, Mizore said something. "So was that on purpose?"

Toshiro looked at her with wide eyes for a second then shook his head, blushed, closed his eyes and turned his head the other way, "Of- of course not." He said in an embarrassed voice. Then, he noticed Mizore looking confused and anxious, like she was trying to make up her mind about something. "Are you alright?" he asked as he turned his head back towards her. "You seem bothered by something. If it's because of what your friend said I completely understa-" Just then, without any warning, Mizore leaned forward and kissed Toshiro again!

She knew she was going out on a ledge by doing this, but she knew now. She knew now that at first, it was just the acts of heroicness that Tsukune and Toshiro performed that she fell in love with. And without anyone even knowing it, without her even knowing it, she performed a test by storming out of the classroom. The one who cared more for her, the one who she loved, had just chased after her. He had just kissed her. Most importantly, he knew how she felt. It's true that Tsukune had chased after her when she ran away the first time they met, and again to rescue her in the snow village, but that was because he had felt like he was responsible for putting her in those situations. Toshiro had just chased after her out of loyalty and out of kindness. Then, he did something that she feared he would do straight from the beginning.

After a few seconds from the second kiss Toshiro pushed her away. "No." he said. "I'm still not sure how I feel about all this. There's someone who I care about a lot back home and I need to consider them in this too." Mizore looked at him with the saddest expression possible as she slowly backed away.

"But- but why?" She started crying now and Toshiro looked into her eyes. And suddenly he saw a familiar face. Looking into her eyes just then, it was like looking into Momo's eye's when she found out that Aizen had betrayed the Soul Society. He saw pure sadness, confusion, loneliness, and most of all; he saw the look that someone has when they get betrayed by the person they care for the most. "Why doesn't anyone accept my love! Why aren't I good enough for anyone!" She then disappeared into a whirlwind of snow.

"Hey Toshiro!" said a familiar voice. Toshiro turned around and saw that Ichigo was running towards him.

"Ichigo? Why are you here?"

"The Soul Society contacted me with a hell butterfly and asked if I would come and check up on you."

_This isn't right._ Thought Toshiro. _It's only been a day since I arrived here at the academy, so why the big rush to see how it's going? Not only that but why send Ichigo to check things out? Why not send a Lieutenant or a Captain if they're that worried? _

About 10-15 minutes after Toshiro started asking Ichigo questions, Ichigo pointed to someone walking towards them, "Uh, hey, Toshiro; you got company." Moka, Kurumu and Yukari were walking towards him with Tsukune in front with his head looking at the ground. When they got in front of Toshiro Tsukune lifted up his head and he was in Ghoul form.

Toshiro started to say something, "Yeah, what do you guys-" then Tsukune punched Toshiro and sent him flying through multiple trees.

"Hey! What the hell was that for?" Yelled Ichigo.

Tsukune walked towards Toshiro and lifted him up out of the rubble. "What the fuck did you do to Mizore!"

Toshiro just looked at him with a blank expression and said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Is that so? Cus' Mizore just said if she doesn't get to talk to you she's gonna leave forever and we won't be able to bring her back!"

Toshiro's eyes widened then he swatted Tsukune's hand away and mumbled to himself, "I don't have time for this. Alright," he said, "take me to her."

So after a long and, very silent, walk through the forest they arrived at a cliff where Mizore had been standing. "You came." She said with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. "I'd like to think that it was of your own free will."

"Think what you like," Toshiro said, "but I just came here to stop you from doing anything foolish. Just because I don't love you at the moment does not mean I won't in the future. For now, I just want to be friends. So why don't you walk away from the ledge and-"

"NO!" Mizore screamed out. "I'm tired of being 'just friends' with the people I love! That boy back at the village all those years ago, Tsukune, and now you! It's just too much!" Then, without warning, she backed off of the ledge and began to fall. _Damn! Don't have enough time to do kido! _Toshiro thought. Then, suddenly a voice rang out from the sky.

"Tsuriboshi!" Then, just before Mizore hit the raging waters beneath her, a star shaped safety cushion of some sort caught her.

Toshiro looked up in relief and surprise, "I'd now that voice anywhere!" It was Momo! Momo then went down and picked up Mizore and took her to the others. Mizore turned to Momo.

"I didn't ask you to save me." Momo then went over to her and gave her a hug and looked at her with a comforting smile and caring eyes that only she could give.

"Mizore is it?" Momo asked in the kindest voice. "Don't throw away your life because he doesn't love you right now. I know you don't have a lot of time left to choose who you're going to be with the rest of your life, but that doesn't matter. It doesn't matter because I can tell you're a beautiful girl who has a strong heart and a good sense of right and wrong. Give Toshiro time to warm up to you and I'm sure you'll find it to be worthwhile." Then Izuru walked up to them.

"Izuru! You're here too?" Said Toshiro surprisingly. Mizore headed back over to her worried friends.

"Yes." He said. "We were given a mission that I think we will pass on now that we've seen the way these kids act towards each other." Then while Izuru and Momo were talking to Toshiro, Momo glanced over to Tsukune and the gang and got a horrified expression on her face. She quickly used flash step to put herself in front of Mizore. Then suddenly Momo coughed up blood as the others watched in horror as a big gash spurt out blood from her left shoulder to the right side of her waist. She immediately collapsed and Toshiro ran over, kneeled down, and picked her up and held her in his arms.

"Momo!" Toshiro screamed frantically. "Momo what happened!"

"Who's that?" Moka asked as she pointed towards the sky. Toshiro looked up.

"Byakuya Kuchiki! Did you do this!" Toshiro Screamed.

"She got in my way." He said calmly.

"Why!" Asked Toshiro.

"Reassurance, no doubt. To carry out the order we were meant to fulfill." Izuru said.

"What order?" Asked Toshiro once again.

"To destroy Yokai Academy."


	5. Goodbye Old Friend

Chapter 5

"What!" Tsukune and the others screamed in unison.

"That is correct." Said Byakuya.

"But why?" Toshiro asked Izuru.

"Because," Izuru stated, "This is a school for monsters. And as everyone in the Soul Society knows, 95% of all monsters become hollows once they die due to their demonic powers. And we're not talkin' small fries either; I'm talking Menos, possibly even Arrancar if their powers are great enough. Which is why the Soul Society has decided it's better to kill them while they're…" Izuru looked over at Tsukune and the others then looked back at Byakuya, "while they're just kids."

"Shi-Shiro…" Momo started to speak.

"Momo…"

"We had…we had some pretty good times together, huh Shiro?"

Toshiro smiled at her, "You idiot, I told you never to call me that. Now save your energy you're gonna be fine."

"No, I'm," she stopped mid-sentence to take a breath and cough up blood, "I'm not. I have one request for you."

"Anything." Toshiro said in the softest and most comforting voice he could manage.

"Take care of Mizore. She's more important than you know. Now, let me speak with her." Mizore leaned down beside Momo. "Mizore." Said Momo as she was running out of air.

"No. No, no, no. Why did you do it? Why did you jump in front of me?"

"Because," Momo said, "I could tell that you were important to Toshiro. And like I said before, you can tell the difference between right and wrong. Not many people can do that. I have…one…final request for you as well."

"What is it?" She asked.

"Make…Toshiro…Happy." Then, starting from her feet up, Momo started disappearing into reishi.

"What's happening?" Mizore asked frantically.

"When soul reaper's die, their body disappears into particles of reishi, which then form a new being in this world."

"Toshiro, will we meet again after I get re-born."

"Of course we will. I'll be your first friend. I promise."

"Toshiro… I love you." And with that her body completely evaporated into reishi. Then everyone, including Ichigo and Byakuya, noticed an intense energy emit.

"It's my fault." Mizore said. "She died trying to protect me. IT'S MY FAULT!" Mizore screamed as a purple aura surrounded her. Then suddenly, her hair turned to ice, and her purple eyes turned almost white with a hint of light blue in them. Her clothes had then been torn off and replaced by ice armor. Next, both her hands had turned into ice scythes. She started walking towards Byakuya now. "I was wondering why my village picked me as a hostage and called me the strongest one there. But now I know," she then moved faster than flash step and was in front of Byakuya, "they were right."

She took a swing at Byakuya with one of her scythe hands and he blocked it with his sword. She did this a few more times until he blocked her attack and they stopped with him holding up his sword against the back of the scythe. She then said, "Ice Guillotine," and the blade of a guillotine stretched out and slammed Byakuya into the tunnel that goes to the human world. She then heard Byakuya say, "Scatter, Senbonzakura." Then Byakuya's sword turned into hundreds of pink pedals and hit Mizore all at once. But when the pedals cleared, there wasn't a scratch on her. Byakuya's eyes widened, "How is that possible?"

"Because," Mizore explained, "as soon as your attack hit me and my armor shattered, new armor automatically formed in its place. After all, we ARE surrounded by snow; and snow is just soft ice, and I can manipulate ice whenever and however I want. Now it's my turn to attack." She instantly went from in front of him to back beside Toshiro who was still kneeling there in the same position, but oddly enough, he hasn't cried yet. Then, before Byakuya knew it, the snow that was falling around him had stopped. Then Mizore called in her attack, "Now, skewer him, Icicle Acupuncture." Then, all in one motion, thousands of snowflakes around Byakuya had turned to small, yet still very deadly, needles and closed in on him. _It's finally over. _At least that's what she thought until she saw him standing in the air to the left clutching his left shoulder which was now covered in blood.

Byakuya was now gripping his sword and was about to use his bankai when someone came and gripped his shoulder to stop him. It was Sajin Komamora! "That is enough Captain Kuchiki. Save your strength to fight another day." Then, reluctantly, Byakuya put his sword away. He then took one final look at Mizore and stepped through the Senkaimon back to the Soul Society. Mizore's ice scythes and armor then shattered leaving her completely exposed until Kurumu quickly took her sweater and skirt off and covered her up.

"I'm gonna fly Mizore back to the dorm everybody." But nobody spoke. They were all busy mourning the loss of a friend that some of them had just met, and some of them knew her better than anyone. Kurumu took off and the rest left soon after. Ichigo and Izuru go Toshiro to his feet and walked him to his dorm where he spent the rest of his day laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

Then, at 11:45pm, Mizore went to the cliff where the battle had taken place and saw Toshiro there. He was sitting where had had last held Momo, and he was holding something in his hand.


	6. Letting It All Out

Please don't forget to take a little time to review the chapter after reading. Thank you and enjoy!

Chapter 6

"Hey." Mizore said in a very comforting voice. Toshiro said nothing. "Ya know it's not good to keep it all bottled up."

"That was the first time." Toshiro said in a whisper while holding the object in his hand. "That was the first time she said she loved me. And I can't even say it back now." Mizore went and sat next to him. "Here," he held out his hand and gave Mizore what he was holding.

"A ribbon?" She asked with a confused face.

"That was Momo's. She used to where it in her hair all the time. For some reason it didn't disappear with her. I have no use for it so I want you to have it." He started to walk away when Mizore called out to him.

"Toshiro, you don't cry do you?"

"I'm the Captain of Squad 10; I have to set an example for my fellow squad members. So to answer your question, no I don't cry."

"Do me a favor," Mizore said, "I want you to say 'Momo is gone'."

Toshiro looked at the ground and did so with a sigh, "Momo is gone." He said while shaking violently.

"Again." Mizore instructed.

"Momo is gone." He said in little more than a whisper, still violently shaking.

"One more time and louder."

He lifted up his head and yelled at her, "Momo is!… Momo is…. Momo…"

"I can't hear you." Mizore said.

"MOMO IS GONE!" Toshiro said clenching his fists at his side while tears rolled down his cheeks. "Momo is gone." He said again while now fully crying. Mizore walked up, pulled him into a hug, and stroked his hair back. "MOMO!" he screamed while drenching Mizore's shirt with his tears.

"It's alright Toshiro. It's ok. Just let it out." He buried his head deeper in her chest as the last snowflakes fell onto the frozen ground. Then, they both walked back to Mizore's dorm and fell asleep next to each other on her bed since she didn't want to leave him alone for the night.

The next morning Mizore woke up next to Toshiro at the sound of her alarm clock. She was pondering whether to wake him up or not because of what had happened yesterday but she stopped when she heard him yawn and sit up. "Oh, you're awake." Mizore said while turning to him.

"Oh, yeah, morning." Mizore's face became completely red as she quickly turned away. Toshiro looked confused until he looked down and saw that all he was wearing was his boxers. His face immediately turned red and he put on his pants. "Just what the hell were you doing to me last night while I was asleep!"

"Well," she said looking embarrassed, "you looked a little warm so I decided you would be cooler without your shirt and pants."

"Geez." He said with an embarrassed look. He started to button up his shirt but his hands were shaking from the embarrassment.

"Here, let me get that for you." Mizore said. Just then Kurumu, Moka, and Yukari were about to knock on the door when they heard a ruckus.

"Look, I said no alright! I can dress myself perfectly fine!"

"Just stay still!"

"No! Hey, what the hell are you doing? Get off of me!" Then Moka and the girls heard a thud and barged into the room. Sure enough none of them could believe their eyes. Toshiro was lying down on Mizore's bed, and Mizore was on top of Toshiro. It turns out that in the struggle to see who would button up his shirt, Mizore accidentally pushed Toshiro down onto the bed with her on top of him. Of course, that's not how everyone else saw it. Especially since Mizore had just woken up so she was only in her tang top, stockings, and underwear. Mizore and Toshiro both just stared at the group with blank expressions and the group slowly backed out of the room.

_Ko Bat here. Now we're doing a scene jump from Mizore's room to the school classroom, wee._

"Look I already told you!" Toshiro yelled at Kurumu, Moka, and Yukari. "It's nothing like what your perverted minds are thinking! She offered to dress me, I declined, there was a struggle, and she ended up on top of me! Tell them Mizore!"

"I don't know," said Mizore blushing and swaying back and forth, "I kinda liked it."

"Oh come on, not you too!" yelled Toshiro.

"Although, I don't think it would be very memorable if they did have sex."

"Why's that." Asked Mizore.

"Are we really talking about this!" Screamed Tsukune and Toshiro at the same time.

"It's simple." Kurumu continued completely ignoring the two embarrassed guys. "Toshiro's so short that **IT **must be bit-sized." She said with a smile.

Toshiro got an annoyed look on his face. "Kurumu, you are one short joke and two sword slashes away from being a D-cup to a B-cup." Toshiro said as he started to pull his sword out. Just then a crowd of guys were in the hall making a big ruckus.

"I wonder what that's all about." Said Tsukune.

"I don't know." Moka responded.

Then as **she **walked through the door, Toshiro knew he was in trouble.


	7. The Gang Arrives

Chapter 7

"Captain!" Rangiku said in a cheery voice as she gave Toshiro a big hug.

"Rangiku? What the hell are you doing here?" Toshiro asked surprised while trying to push her away.

"Well, I decided to come down and see how the mission was going. And how OTHER things are going." She said as she gave him a nudge. "You see the Soul Society can see your every action. Well, they could see your every action until I intervened. Now, let's just say that they definitely can't anymore."

"Don't play coy with me Rangiku; you've come here about Momo haven't you?"

Rangiku's face went from happy to sad in an instant. "Yes." She said quietly.

"Then Rangiku," said Toshiro, "you no longer need to refer to me as captain. I'm resigning from the 13 Court Guard Squads."

"Captain, I also came here to tell you that I have done the same. And I found a few others who have as well." Just then Ichigo and Izuru walked through the door in the school uniform.

"Hey, Toshiro, how's it goin'?" Asked Ichigo with a smile.

"You guys are here too? But why?"

"Because captain," started Izuru, "Momo was also my friend and comrade. She had a kind heart and a gentle soul and did not deserve to die by the hands of the people she trusted. I would be honored if you would allow me to fight beside you in this battle to avenge her."

"You can count us in on this too." Said Tsukune stepping forward. "We owe that girl our lives as well."

"Oh, and that's not all either." Stated Rangiku. "I also brought along a third seat, a lieutenant, and two captains; all who resigned along with me."

"Pardon, but you forgot to include me in that." Said a very annoyed voice.

"Yumichika?" Said Toshiro surprised.

"Yes, and the reason I have come here is solely because my squad did too, which includes my captain. It turns out he got a job as head of the karate club here at the school. So Ikakku, Yachiru, and I are here fighting alongside you as well. Don't get the wrong idea the captain doesn't care about avenging your friend, he just wants to be on the weaker team so he could fight the stronger opponents."

"Wait so who's the other captain you brought with you?" Ichigo asked.

"Good morning class, I am going to be your new homeroom teacher. Jushiro Ukitake. Let's all have a wonderful year and do our best."

"Whoa, Captain Ukitake is here too!" Shouted Ichigo.

"Yes, hello Ichigo." Said Ukitake with a smile.

"Does that mean that Shunsui is here as well?" asked Toshiro.

"No," stated Ukitake, "he is going to be our spy in the soul society so that we know what they're planning. Now then, shall we begin class?" Just then they heard two voices coming down the hall.

"Ouch! Hey, Yachiru, stop pulling my arm! I'm going as fast as I can!"

"But Yuyu, if we don't hurry we'll be late!"

Ichigo started thinking to himself. _Yuyu? Wait she couldn't mean-! _Then Yachiru walked through the door with a worn out Yuzu holding her hand.

"Sorry we're late, but Yuyu is kind of a slowpoke."

"It's quite alright, just take your seats."

"Yuzu what the hell are you doing here!" Ichigo screamed and stood up while the whole classroom stared at him.

"Oh, hi Ichigo!" said Yuzu with a smile on her face. "Dad said that I should follow you to your new school so that you wouldn't starve for dinner every night. Besides it's just switching to a different school, right? So what's the big deal?" Just then all the Soul Reapers eyes widened with a look of dread.

"Uhm, Ichigo, Toshiro, may I see you in the hallway for a moment?" Said Ukitake with a grim look. So Ichigo and Toshiro stepped out into the hall with Ukitake.

"What's up Ukitake? Why'd you call us out here?" asked Ichigo.

"What? Are you telling me you really didn't feel the spike in your sisters spiritual pressure just now?" Asked Toshiro surprised. Just then Ichigo's eyes widened and he got the same look of dread as the soul reapers in the classrooms did. "I guess you were too busy arguing."

"What, no. This can't be." Ichigo said in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Ichigo," said Ukitake, "but your sister is giving off the spiritual pressure… of a hollow."

"This is insane! Why would this be happening?" yelled Ichigo.

"When Yuzu came back from Hell, she was a part of it. Kushanada would not have kept letting her live freely here in the world of the living without a reason. Kushanada, as you know, is the protector of Hell. That means he invested the powers of Hell deep inside her to only be awakened when Hell was in danger of being destroyed. The fact that these powers are being sensed by us only confirms that there is a battle coming up that will make all the worlds we know be in danger of being destroyed. Now, when you used this power you returned to normal because of your spiritual pressure being so strong. But that's not the case for her. Once she uses that power and Hell decides it has no more use for her, that power will take over, she will become a hollow, and we will have to kill her."

Ichigo looked at Toshiro with a horrified face and dropped down to his knees. "Damn it. Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it! Damn it all! I couldn't save her then, and I can't save her now! I failed as a big brother! Ahhhhhhhh!" Everyone could hear the pain in his voice. It was like hearing someone get stabbed with a blade straight through the heart.

"Ichigo," said Ukitake, "go to your dorm, get some rest, and come back tomorrow when you're thinking straight. I'll contact Urahara and tell him of your situation. Hopefully he'll come up with something."

"Thanks." Said Ichigo. Then he walked away back to his dorm.

_Meanwhile at the bus stop in front of the woods._

"Thanks Mr. Bus Driver."

"No problem. You look a little old to be going to school here don't ya? What's your business for coming here?"

"Let's just say it's," the person smiled, "confidential."


End file.
